


Sacrilege (渎神) 【POI衍生 修道院长x神主】

by Insularum



Category: Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose - Umberto Eco, Person of Interest (TV), The Passion of The Christ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insularum/pseuds/Insularum
Summary: 修道院长爱上神主的雕像，与神主云雨巫山。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RF衍生，修道院长（《The Name of The Rose》ME角色）x神主（《The Passion of Christ》JC）  
> 尊重任何宗教及任何信仰，作者对宗教一知半解，为文艺创作在此仅借用角色，标题《渎神》因剧情需要，作者无意亵渎。  
> 另附：JC演员是蓝/绿色眼睛，在电影中的角色是棕色眼睛。

受人敬重的修道院长趴在冰冷的大理石地砖上，双臂展开，双脚交叠，尖下巴压在地上，僵硬的脖子后仰，眼睛盯着烛光摇曳中忽明忽暗的十字架。

_是什么罪孽将你钉在这地上，我虔诚的，乖顺的，羊儿啊。_

“我的主。”院长的眼泪从淡蓝色微凸的眼睛里一滴接一滴流出来，在脸上汇成一汪泉，又顺着脸颊的轮廓从下颌线滴落在地砖上。

_我的羊儿。_

院长喃喃自语：“我罪孽深重。”

_向我忏悔吧。_

“我罪无可赦。我已不求您的原谅。”

_向我坦白。向我祷告。_

“主啊……”

_向我坦白。_

“我爱您。”修道院长声如蚊蚋，缓缓将侧脸按在自己的眼泪上，已不敢再看十字架。

_我也爱你。_

“我的爱欲将我钉在这大理石地上，我的主。”

_……爱欲。_

“我想占有您对世人的爱，”修道院长喃喃：“他们不配。我也不配，我是罪人。您是圣洁的，无瑕的，您值得世间所有美好——更不必说，是您创造了它们。”

烛火明灭中，十字架上垂着头的雕像仿佛在微笑。

“这是不能饶恕的罪行。我的主。”修道院长艰难地将脸抬起来，不顾后颈叫嚣的疼痛，更不顾已沾了满脸的泪水，在一片迷朦中凝望着雕像。

“但您是牧羊人，我永远是您的羊，我是您的奴隶，我的身体和灵魂都将永远属于您。”修道院长忍着后颈的疼痛和大理石砖的冰冷低语：“即便我已罪孽深重，已不配向您献上我的身躯和灵魂。”

_……Harold._

虚空中似乎传来一声喟叹，又似召唤，唤的是修道院长早已无人称呼连他自己都快忘记的本名。

修道院长大惊失色，努力用小臂将自己撑起一点，又向前爬了几步，最终扑在雕像脚下，颤抖着仰起头，神主的雕像双眼微阖，垂着头，若有所思。

“您也爱我，主啊……”修道院长哀哀地又唤了一声，双手攀着十字架跪着起身，急切却虔诚地吻着雕像的脚尖。

那冰冷的雕像很快有了温度，也变得更柔软。

修道院长诧异地抬起眼睛，却发现自己眼前的大理石砖上躺着一个人，那人只穿了一条裹身布将将遮住下体，一只脚被修道院长抬起，贴在唇边。

那人在他的注视中缓缓坐起来，荆棘王冠下浅棕色的双眼在烛火映照中竟似乎流出了蜜，修道院长望着那眼睛出神，脸上仍有泪痕。

那人把赤裸的脚从他的手里缓缓抽回来，站起身在烛光中俯视他，身形健硕而俊美。

_Harold._

修道院长如遭雷击，浑身颤抖，眼泪止不住地又流出来，他低头伏在那人脚边，却只是跪趴着，没有动作。

_Harold._

低沉的嗓音带着无法令人拒绝的威严呼唤他，修道院长终于缓缓抬起头，直视那人的双眼。那人伸出一只手，修道院长颤抖地将自己的指尖贴在那人的指尖上，随后又低下头去，他不敢用力，更不敢妄测。

那人托着他的指尖，用拇指摩挲着，那人的手很温暖，动作轻柔，修道院长的身体却瞬间僵硬，只有宽大黑袍下看不到的东西起了变化，他的泪流得更多更厉害，只好将额头尽力压在冰凉的大理石砖上。

 _Harold_ _，看着我。_

“我不能……我的主。我罪孽深重……”

又是一声叹息，那人的手用了点力量，他无意反抗，只好顺着那力量跪坐起来，那人蜜色的眼里流露出不满，可修道院长已惊惧交加，浑身颤抖，无法站起来。

那人忽然在他面前半跪下，修道院长想转开脸，却又被那双眼吸引住，那人顺着他的指尖将手滑入他宽大的袖袍握紧他的大臂，另一只手抱紧了他的腰，将他抱着站了起来，他因伤腿无法站稳向前栽了一步，但被那人稳稳地接住了。

他沾满泪痕的脸抵上了那人温暖而坚实的胸口，头顶被那人的胡须擦过，他的身体紧贴在那人身上，除了彼此的服饰不再有任何遮挡。他的脸顺着对方的呼吸在胸膛上一起一伏，那人握着他大臂的手已经从他的袖子里抽出来，轻轻按压着他的后颈，助他缓解痛苦。

他略略抬头，似乎是从那人的嘴角看出了一丝笑意，他几番犹豫，终于小心翼翼地将那人的荆棘王冠摘了下来，从那人怀里挣脱出来后退几步，在那人灼灼的目光里解开了自己的黑色袍子，任它滑落在脚边，毫不犹豫地将王冠狠狠地压在了自己赤裸的心口。

_Harold……_

荆棘刺破了他细嫩的皮肤，他的胸口和双手很快已经是鲜血淋漓，因为疼痛和紧张他的胸口剧烈起伏，荆棘王冠也在他胸口上刺得深深浅浅。那人缓步走近他从他手里接回了荆棘王冠，蜜色的双眼扫过他的胸口，又向下扫过他诚实的器官，一直到他赤裸的双脚。那人仿佛叹了口气。

_你无需如此向我证明你的忠诚。我从未疑心。_

修道院长望着那人的眼睛和鼻尖上若隐若现的凹槽，又低下了头，剧痛使他有点喘不过气，声音颤抖，他说话本就带了些哭腔，此刻听着更加可怜。

“您不应代我赎罪……我即便如此也无法回报您的万一……”

那人这次没有强迫他抬头，而是捉住了他受伤的手放在唇边轻轻舔舐他的伤口，细微的酥麻感和他无法回避的反应引起的罪恶感使他想抽回手，那人却小心地揽过了他的腰将他禁锢在自己胸前。那人舔过的伤口渐渐愈合，只留下了嫩白色的伤疤，修道院长将身子向后仰，尽力不让自己胸口的血沾到那人，他的腰腹却因为这样的动作更紧地贴在对方的小腹上。

_Harold._

那人将他手上的伤口舔净后终于松口，低头用鼻尖蹭他的脸，长长的睫毛刷过他的颧骨、鼻梁，停在了他的脖颈。

他的喉结上一阵湿热，又被轻咬了一口，他惊得低喘，那人很满意似的在他耳边笑了一声。

那人舔够了他的脖子，终于站直身子望着他湛蓝的眼睛。

_Harold……_

“我的主。”

 _我的Harold_ _……_

他忽然被按倒，迎接他的不是预想中的浑身骨头和大理石砖接触的巨响和剧痛，反而是一团深厚的绵软，他的腿和脖子都没有痛起来。

那人压在他身上，一只手臂垫在他脖子下，深棕色的发丝垂在他耳边，他鼓起勇气捉了一绺绕在指尖玩耍，又在那人逐渐加快的呼吸和逐渐滚烫的体温里将那绺发丝别在那人的耳后，出乎他意料，那人的耳尖竟是圆圆的，像只大猫。他不由得笑了起来，身体也因此而颤抖。

那人不知道他在笑什么，歪了歪头睁圆了眼睛，神情无辜又可爱，他望着那双蜜色的眼又笑了——全知全能的神主竟也会露出这样的表情。那人更不知道他在笑什么，仿佛失去终于失去了耐心一般扯下了自己的裹身布，滚烫坚硬的器官终于贴上了他的，修道院长一怔，那人的唇也不由分说地贴上了他的，同样滚烫，但很柔软，那人的唇擦过了他的嘴角，舌尖攻城略地般地侵袭他的口腔，从上颚到他的牙齿。

他被吻得喘不过气，胸口剧烈起伏，只能从嗓子里哼出泣声，眼泪再一次流下来，划过他的脸落在了那人捧着他的脸的手上。

那人的动作顿了顿，终于放开了他，等他喘过气才戏弄般地笑了笑。

_你的眼泪太凉了，Harold._

那双蓝眼睛里的泪水蒙得修道院长看不清眼前人的表情，只隐约听到了对方嘲弄的笑，他哭得更厉害。

“我是罪人……我的主……是我的爱欲和贪婪引诱您……”

话说了一半就又被那人的唇舌堵回了嘴里，修道院长忽然觉得身下一痛，才意识到他们已紧紧结合，炽热的性器埋在他娇嫩的甬道内，仿佛烙铁将他的罪孽钉在此刻。

那人任凭身子沉下来，将他紧紧覆盖着，双手轻轻从他脸上拭去眼泪，下身却毫不留情地顶弄，一向自持清高的修道院长只觉得自己仿佛浑身的感官都只集中在了一处，双手无意识地攀上了那人宽阔的肩背，那人离开他的唇舔弄他的耳朵，又在他耳边发出了低沉的笑声和一声餍足的叹息。

修道院长觉得自己仿佛将要登上永恒的极乐，却又意识到自己罪孽深重已经无可救赎，他绝望地抱紧了身上那人的肩和背，健康的腿攀上了那人的腰。

那人却从他身上弓起身子，从他的嘴角一直舔到他胸口被荆棘王冠刺破的伤疤，酥麻难耐，下身酸胀不适，快感却顺着他们结合的地方窜进了他的脊背。

他终于呻吟出声，那人仿佛受了鼓励，下身动得更快，舔舐的动作也逐渐加重，偶尔照顾着他胸前的敏感处。修道院长的胸口又烫又痛，却不自觉地顶起后背将自己送入那人口中。

肉体交缠的影子在烛火摇曳中忽明忽暗，修道院长只觉得自己被温暖地保护着，被有力的手臂圈着，伤痕在痊愈，痛苦在减轻，眼泪已不再流淌。

那人抬起头看他，唇上沾了一点他胸口的血，他终于主动吻上去，舔净了那人唇珠上的血色——那人是洁净无瑕的，不该沾着罪人的血——他回过神忽然意识到胸口的刺痛消失了，如同他手上的一样。

“为什么……我的主……“

 _Harold._ _我的Harold._

那人不回答，只在他耳边发出一声又一声满足的长叹，他终于迎合着，却又玷污了那人。

那人的胸口和腰腹沾着红色和白色的粘稠液体，色情又邪恶，那人的表情却一直是平静的，蜜色的眼里淌着温柔。

修道院长在一片迷茫中伸出手将那人的长发拨开，在额上轻轻抚摸，另一只手也贴在那人背上摩挲，似乎在寻找什么。

 _噢，Harold_ _……我的Harold._ _我已完好无损，你无需如此。_

修道院长用自己的鼻子蹭着那人鼻尖上的细小凹陷，感受着那人覆盖在他身上的温暖，以及那人仍埋在他体内的火热。

“痛吗。”这不是一个问句。

_不会。_

在那人与他耳鬓厮磨时，修道院长的眼泪却又止不住，那人只是疑惑但耐心地用舌尖舔掉了他腥咸的泪，也没有指责他的数度崩溃。

“您替我的罪孽受罚……我却忍不住犯错……”修道院长将脸埋在对方的肩窝，喃喃自语。

 _我从未说过这是罪孽，Harold_ _，从未如此认定。_

那人又说了些什么，修道院长已听不清，他的耳朵已被自己因那人突然的动作而产生的呻吟和那人在他耳边发出的叹息填满。

欢愉和迷朦中修道院长忽然生出了不知自己在何处，不知自己在和谁同处的疑惑，伏在他身上带他前往极乐的究竟是他爱重的神主，还是他早已遏制不住的心魔。

在那人又一次在他耳边轻轻地呢喃着他的名字的时候，他终于任自己沉溺于那人的温暖与火热，阖上双眼。

修道院长仍然趴在大理石砖上，双臂伸直，双脚交叠，可大理石砖却不再那么冰凉。他发现自己衣着整齐，用上臂将自己撑起了一点，抬头看了看四周，他的脖子不再疼痛，他的腿伤似乎也没有再无时无刻地彰显存在感，唯有脸上似乎仍黏着泪痕。

他向前跪走了几步，晨光穿过彩色玻璃窗照在他面前的十字架上，旁边的烛火已经烧干，一位年轻僧侣进来换蜡烛，见是他，又恭敬地向他打招呼。

他顾不上应，只是跪在十字架上的神主脚下，又吻了神主的赤足，但这次什么都没有发生。

修道院长抬眼望了一眼神主，却忽然发现雕像的胸口似乎粘了星星点点的红色，还有一绺发丝被别在了神主耳后。

他大惊失色，刚想念起祷文，突然看到自己的手上落了一些嫩白色的细小伤痕，他顾着还有年轻僧侣在场，只揭开了自己的衣襟垂头看进去，白色伤痕仍贴在他的胸口，他再次抬眼望着雕像，荆棘王冠似乎在那人头上歪了一点，他一怔，却发现雕像嘴边似乎噙了一丝笑意。

他是被自己的员工叫醒的，那人用轻佻的语气对他说早安，捻了桌上一盒甜甜圈里的一块——唯一被他咬过一口的那块——“嗯，清早的甜甜圈， _这是爱啊，_ _Harold._ 味道不错，就是糖霜少了点。”——那人笑着把煎绿茶递给他，自己则喝了一口咖啡。

他迷迷糊糊地望着他员工的眼睛，这是一双灰蓝色、在暗处会带一层灰绿色的漂亮眼睛，不是浅棕色，更不是蜜色。

他有些惋惜地端起那杯煎绿茶，在茶杯后又悄悄地瞄了一眼他的员工，灰白的鬓角边的耳尖圆圆的，像只大猫，他不由得轻笑起来。

他的员工听到他笑，歪了歪头睁圆了眼看他，神情无辜又可爱。

Fin


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【RF || F主导 || Explicit Warning】  
> 前篇是小心翼翼的修道院院长和心生不忍的耶稣，这一篇是胆大包天又痴又狂的院长和隐忍包容的耶稣。

微笑着送走了最后一位信徒，这座神圣的修道院的院长亲和的微笑从嘴角褪下，换了一副莫测高深的神情，缓缓合上沉重的厅堂大门。“院长！”年轻的僧侣忽然高喊着踏过厅堂外的雪地飞奔进来，几乎是要一头扎进修道院院长披着黑色长袍的怀里，修道院院长不可感知地微微侧身，只扶着年轻僧侣的手臂：“什么事？”  
  
他终于从僧侣间的俗事中脱身后已近半夜，除了在藏书间行苟且之事的那三位没有回房，剩下的都已经睡了。他回到自己房中，一把扯下了盖着圣母像的苫布，在荡起的灰尘中低低咳了几声，借着烛火从珠光宝气的圣母像的手臂上摘下了一串颗粒滚圆剔透澄澈的黄色蓝宝石(yellow sapphire, 简称黄宝石)。  
  
攥着那串黄宝石健步如飞从僧侣休憩的三层直奔厅堂的修道院院长没有遇到任何人——即便院长年轻时受过伤的腿和脖子近期虽因不明原因恢复了不少，理应还是没有达到健步如飞的地步。他的陈年旧伤近期神迹般地康复警醒了原本不够虔诚的年轻僧侣，大家都相信这样的康复显然是神主感召于院长的祈祷而降下的庇佑。  
  
他回到厅堂，脱下鞋子踩在大理石地砖上，走向十字架，倾身吻上了神主的赤足，不忘用舌尖舔过将那双冰凉的赤足钉牢在十字架上的长钉，很快在他唇舌的温暖下，那双赤足动了动，他撤回身子闭上眼，略略仰起头，一声喟叹先于一个轻柔的吻落在他唇畔。  
  
他睁开眼睛，笑着望着自己面前俊美的神主，从袍袖里掏出了那串黄宝石：“我的主，这是今天的礼物，勉强比得上您的眼睛万分之一美丽的宝石。”神主微眯起了眼，还没来得及动作就被修道院长轻轻摘下了荆棘王冠丢到一边，又一把扯下了裹身布，扑倒在了地上。修道院院长在内心感慨着这次也同之前数次一样，一如既往地，像倒在了云朵中，什么声音都没有，更没有痛感。神主长长的黑发散在脑后，露出了拥有圆圆顶端的大猫般的耳朵，修道院院长伏在神主胸口，又似惋惜又似责备似的咬着神主的耳垂，果不其然听到了神主的低喘：“那枚绿松石耳钉，您摘下来了啊……”  
  
 ** _Harold._**  
  
“不要拒绝我，主，”修道院院长如蛇信般灵活的舌尖从耳垂探至神主的耳尖，一只手撩起自己的长袍，用内衬精细柔软的布料握住了神主已逐渐硬挺的下体轻轻滑动揉搓，神主的低喘随着他的动作变成了不耐的低吟，“我的主，不要拒绝我，”他模仿着神主的口吻，蛊惑般在神主耳边低笑：“‘这是爱。’”  
  
 ** _……爱。_**  
  
神主在变得更加甜腻的呻吟中偏过头看了他一眼，蜜色的眼可怜而无望地看着他那双在烛火映衬下近乎变成了透明的蓝色的大眼睛，修道院院长挑了挑嘴角，凑上去在神主忽闪的长睫毛上点了一个吻，手上的动作却一点没停，他保持着将神主的分身裹在袍子里的姿势从神主身上滑了下来，猛地一推神主的后腰，他十分熟悉的皮肉紧实的两片臀瓣和光裸的后背就露在了修道院长眼前。  
  
 ** _唔……Harold._**  
  
修道院院长完全不理会，掏出那一串黄宝石递到神主唇边：“主既然说爱我，我的祈祷您听到了吗？”  
  
 ** _Harold…Harold！_**  
  
修道院院长充耳不闻，径直将几颗黄宝石塞进了神主口中浸润了几圈又一颗颗地扯出来，挪开方才动作的手，他对几乎已被他压得伏在地上的神主低声说：“为我忍耐，我的主。”黄宝石似是被吮得更加晶莹透亮，还泛着水光，修道院院长啧啧称奇：“主，这才是神迹。”  
  
他分开那两片臀瓣将那第一颗黄宝石抵在小小的穴口，他并不急着动作，而是低声问道：“主，您爱我吗？”神主顿了顿，才沉默着点点头，院长满意地笑了，一指抵着宝石穿绳的位置向里一送，神主闷哼一声，穴口翕张着已然吞下了一颗。修道院院长在神主光裸的肩上印下一个赞许的吻：“您爱我吗？”，神主颤抖着又点点头，第二颗早已被舔舐得温暖的宝石也很快被递进去，“太美了……您太美了，”他将第三颗，在这一串中最大的那颗黄宝石旋转着将那处撑开，只留了一半在外面，神主此刻已被折磨得出了一层薄汗，俊美光裸的身体在烛火下隐约闪着光，甚至比黄宝石还要美丽而色情，他将溢美之词全数咽下，凑在神主耳边用他一贯近似哭腔的声音问道：“您爱我吗，我的主？”然而话音未落，第三颗宝石就被狠狠地挤了进去，神主只来得及发出一声无法遮掩的呻吟。*  
  
温暖的内壁不断挤压着三颗流光溢彩的宝石，宝石也在不停地蹂躏娇嫩的内壁，神主难耐地颤抖，无意识地握住了他的手腕，他顺势抬起手腕，吻了吻神主的手，不忘舔舐过神主掌心的空洞，然而另一只手却将拴着宝石的细绳轻轻一拽——  
  
神主猛地仰起头却发不出任何声音，而修道院院长长袍下的身体却感受到了一股暖意，他笑着拎起自己的长袍，看向先前包裹着分身的那一处，确已是沾满了白色的粘稠液体，惨不忍睹。“您该等等我的，主。”  
  
 ** _Harold._**  
  
他偏偏自己的头，勾起一个温柔的笑：“我知道您忍得辛苦。”  
  
 ** _Harold!_**  
  
“是您教导我要向您坦白，您忘了？”  
  
 ** _Harold……_**  
  
他仍笑着，望着神主那双蜜色的眼睛。  
  
 ** _Harold, please...  
_**  
“遵命，我的主。”他扯下自己的长袍，侧躺在神主面前，狠狠地吻上神主，两个坚硬滚烫的器官互相摩擦，神主沉下腰，顶弄几下后将自己火热的性器挤在了他体内，修道院院长发出一声长叹，神主却咬紧牙关隐忍，紧皱着眉望着他，修道院院长用手指勾起一绺神主的长发别到神主耳后：“主，象征欢乐的绿松石**您不喜欢 ，黄色蓝宝石，”他忽然拧了一下腰，神主猝不及防地呻吟出声，抚着他后颈的手都失了力气：“您总是要喜欢的。”  
  
还挂在神主身后细绳上剩余的几颗宝石被震得叮叮当当，响声回荡在深夜的厅堂中，却盖不住低沉隐忍的呻吟。高大厚重的墙壁上被烛火摇曳映上一对交叠媾和的影子，影子盖在空空荡荡只余三颗铁钉的墙壁前圣坛上的十字架上，而十字架的影子也直直从墙壁上那一对影子中插下去，将他们钉在地上。  
  
修道院院长在神主怀里慢慢转身背对神主的胸膛，娇嫩的内壁因他的动作而被神主滚烫的分身顶端更加细致地一点点碾过去，他难耐地收紧了，神主显然也无法忍耐，怀抱着他顶动起来。迷朦中他似乎觉得自己是滔天洪水中唯一的幸存者，而神主就载着他的诺亚方舟。他熟知经典，更心知肚明自己绝不是因美德而获准登船，如今他就是伊甸园中的毒蛇，神圣修道院中唯一的恶魔，诱惑着神主一次次堕落，从第一夜他伏在神主的赤足下向神主祷告自己的爱欲而并非忏悔，他就已经是罪孽深重。  
  
因快感和愧疚生出的泪沾湿了垫在他侧脸下的神主的几绺黑发，全知全能的神主放缓了动作，低下头照例吻了他后颈的伤疤，骨节分明的手从他的腰间到大腿来回摩挲，还不忘绕回他身前抚慰他寂寞许久的前端。他望着厅堂中被烛火映照了满墙的十字架的影子，深知在他耳后呢喃着自己名字的神主同自己一样都在承受着前端和后穴的煎熬，这是修行么，还是他已经身在地狱，亦或是，他的身体和灵魂就是引诱着神主一同堕落的地狱？  
  
 ** _Harold，你的眼泪还是一样凉。_**  
  
他抽噎着回应身后人落在他肩背上滚烫的吻和那人在他脸上抹去了泪痕的手：“我的、我的主……”  
  
神主不说话，只在他后颈又献上了几个吻，坚实的臂膀将他圈禁在胸前，一条腿攀在他的腿上，膝盖屈起展开，轻轻摩挲着他细嫩的皮肤。他的后背紧贴着那人火热的胸膛，那人的性器正深埋在他体内。  
  
不，他并非身在地狱，在此处所有的罪孽终将被偿还，所有的欲望终将受到惩戒，而“爱”，“爱”啊……  
  
爱永不是二者之一。  
  
他忽然拧着身体迫使神主从他身体里拔出来，空虚和冰冷的空气塞满了他的后穴，他低喘了几声站起来，也将神主拉起来，剧烈动作使得神主体内外的几颗宝石将体内的几颗一坠，神主晃了晃身子，口中刚逸出了几声呻吟就被他用唇舌堵住，扑到了十字架宽阔的木柱上。  
  
 ** _Harold, Harold！_**  
  
神主急切慌张地唤了他几声，他只慢悠悠地捡起了方才被抛在一边的荆棘王冠为神主加冕，在那人的惊诧中握着神主的腰将神主再次送上了十字架，神主的后背被木柱粗糙的表面磨出了血痕，宝石也在和木柱的撞击中叮当作响。神主慌乱中将展开了手臂攀在十字架的横梁上，反抱着两侧的横梁，垂头望着他，一滴泪从蜜色的眼里落在了他脸上，和他的泪痕溶在了一起，而他只是微微翘起了两边嘴角，在神主的注视中伸出舌尖舔掉了那滴泪。  
  
神主怔愣着，双腿已被分开架在了缓缓直起身的修道院院长的肩上，膝弯屈起，赤足在摇晃中不时碰到修道院院长的背，修道院院长抬起眼睛望了他的神主一眼，一只手绕到了神主身后隔开了神主浑圆的臀瓣和粗糙的木柱，手指挤进臀缝里，指尖勾住了拴着宝石的细绳，另一只手扶住了眼前神主的分身，虔诚地低下了头。  
  
分不出是痛苦还是欢愉的高亢呻吟回荡在这座神圣的修道院的厅堂中，与十字架交叠重合的身影被摇曳的烛火狠狠钉在墙壁上分毫不动，彩绘玻璃透出了微曦的天光，含泪的圣母和幼嫩的天使都垂眼不忍再看。  
  
“啵”的一声，修道院长将最后一颗水色淋漓的黄宝石轻轻拽出神主后穴的一霎那神主释放在了他口中，他将略腥的白浊全数咽下，却伸出还沾了一点的舌尖，无邪地望着神主，神主无奈地叹了口气，放下了还搭在他肩上的双腿，将双手向木桩中间挪了挪余出距离，倾身向下，吻住了他。  
  
他终于满意地笑了笑，闭上了眼。  
  
将那串还滴着水的黄宝石小心翼翼地挂回了圣母像的怀中，修道院院长整了整宽大的衣袍系紧了衣带，缓步走向正厅，年轻的僧侣已将蜡烛换过一遍，大理石地砖被穿过了彩色玻璃的阳光映照得绮丽异常，他望了一眼十字架上的雕像，十分满意地微笑着打开了正厅厚重的大门，信徒们鱼贯而入。  
  
忽然一位小女孩仰起头指着雕像：“妈妈！祂的耳朵真漂亮。”“你说的对，我们的主是完美的，祂是美和善的化身。”其他的信徒纷纷笑着附和，修道院院长也十分赞许这个小姑娘，即使手上缠着纱布，还是亲自带她做了晨祷。  
  
雕像上，因发丝被别到耳后无法遮挡而露出的绿松石耳钉在这座神圣的修道院的厅堂中反射出一点光芒。

  
END  
  
*圣经约翰福音21:15-19，耶稣问了彼得三次“你爱我吗？”  
**绿松石象征欢乐：《玫瑰之名》中修道院院长的台词，蓝宝石象征美德，原剧中没有黄色蓝宝石（这种宝石确实存在），是我为了契合耶稣的眼睛颜色选的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题叫《渎神》，现在看来大概我才是渎神的那个。


End file.
